gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:GoTWiki Small Council meeting 5: Wild Card Day
It's Wild Card Day. "Wild Card Day": September 15, 1946. The day the Wild Card Virus was released in New York City, granting super-powers to one out of every one hundred persons, in the "Wild Cards" novel series, co-created and edited by George R. R. Martin. http://wildcards.wikia.com/wiki/September_15,_1946 Season 5 is fast approaching. The trailer will be released in IMAX theaters starting tonight. We were terribly under-staffed during Season 4, leading to a large work backlog. The current Administrators generally agreed that we needed to promote up several new Administrators. Currently we have three Wiki-Bureaucrats, and two regular Administrators. We've only promoted up Admins in the past one at a time or months apart, but to kick things into high gear I think we need to take the unprecedented step of promoting up 5 new Admins at once - hence, "Wild Card Day". I've been researching and cross-referencing candidates as best as possible, based on factors such as duration of time on the wiki, and volume of editing (been here since Season 3 but only 100 edits, or been here only since Season 4, but 1,000 edits?) The biggest factors are dedication/devotion and responsibility. We want people who will stick around and keep an eye on things - it doesn't matter what you do, so long as you're active at it. One person might focus on character articles, another on episodes, or another just on background tidying up. Keeping this in mind, I think the following five people are good candidates for Administratorship: *Daemon Targaryen *Rachel P *Lorisa214 *Ragestorm *CorneliusAgrippa Being an Administrator requires steady work and devotion, and some of these five might not even want to be Administrators if offered. Also, even if they want to be Admins I'm not sure if any of the current Admins would object (I don't think they would, these are all upstanding contributors). At any rate, these are my five suggestions, I think they'd be generally accepted. And if any of them decline or get voted down, we'll move down the list I compiled. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:36, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Some people haven't checked in during the past six weeks so I'm updating this. We've had three accepted, one declined, and CorneliusAgrippa hasn't been on the wiki since Season 4 ended. Part of the duties are hanging around even in the off-season (though they're not aware of this yet). Maybe real-life stuff means he'll never return at all. In any case, my new idea is to wait until the Season 5 premiere, and a week later, see who has returned from the off-season (some regular editors just don't check back until the premiere). If CorneliusAgrippa remains disappeared, I'll move down the list to the next guy. Meanwhile RachelP declined due to being busy in real life. I'm concerned about gender imbalance among admins and I don't want to "fill" every slot with male editors. So, for the moment, my idea is just to leave that slot unclaimed and check again by the end of Season 5. So as it stands, we're going to promote up one new Admin by the night episode two of Season 5 airs.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:46, March 18, 2015 (UTC) The Lords Declarant *No objections from me.--Greater Good (talk) 01:58, January 30, 2015 (UTC) *If you think they are worthy TDD, then I have every bit of faith in your judgement. 09:32, January 30, 2015 (UTC) **...ah jeez, I'm not trying to be up on a pedestal here (embarrassed). I wanted to know what you think, and if you'd prefer anyone else.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:28, January 30, 2015 (UTC) *Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 13:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) * I agree with making all of them admins too. I would add one of the "game contributors" - the guys that have taken up the task of creating the game articles - as well.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:02, February 4, 2015 (UTC) **Depends on if anyone responds, it's been a couple of days and no candidates have checked in yet.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC Accepted Nominees Hello everyone I'm writing to confirm that I have accepted the offer to be a new Administrator for the Wiki. I look forward to working together with you and I hope that we are all excited for Season 5. -- Daemon Targaryen (talk) February 7, 2015. :Then I knight you as an Administrator. A boy kneels, a man rises.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:08, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I also accept the offer. I swear by the Old Gods and the New to uphold integrity, monitor spoilers, keep character articles fresh, and make sure that summaries don't get too out of hand. And to check my messages more often.--Ragestorm (talk) 20:46, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Then I knight you as an Administrator. A boy kneels, a man rises.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I accept! :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 20:54, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Declined Nominees Hi everyone, while I am quite honoured to be on this list I am not in a position to commit to this role this year (as you may have already worked out for yourself considering my delayed response). I probably won't even get to see any of the new season until it is all over. I would like to take up the mantle in the future if you are still willing. Thank you for the vote of confidence. ''Rachel'' ''P'' 02:07, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :I understand completely, it is a major time commitment. However I can make no promise that there will be an open position a year or later from now (though I hope there is). We'll see what happens.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:08, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::That's fair. Time will tell. ''Rachel'' ''P'' 03:32, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, we've had three Yes, one declined, and one no-show, and a few of the backup candidates declined, so "Wild Card Day" is officially over. These three new admins have been appointed at the beginning of Season 5. We will of course evaluate the wikis needs in the future, but this specific threat is over.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:37, April 19, 2015 (UTC)